


Big News

by BakaDoll



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy learns he is pregnant with Harry's child, and he decides to do something special to tell his husband about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big News

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://www.scarymommy.com/surprise-baby-announcement-photo-shoot/) absolutely adorable story ♥

Eggsy was nervous. So, so very nervous.

He rubbed his hands and jumped from one foot to the other while him and Harry stood in the park, waiting for their photographer to arrive.

Harry lay a gentle hand on the small of Eggsy's back, pressed a kiss to his temple and asked: "What's wrong, my Dear? I haven't seen you as restless since our wedding day."

It was their fifth wedding anniversary today and Eggsy's gift to Harry had been a photo shoot at Hyde Park, with the same nice, young lady who had done their wedding photos. It was late spring and therefore the flowers and trees in Hyde park were in full bloom, leaving a colourful trail of reds and blues and yellows, and a lovely smell in the air.

"It's nuffin'," he assured Harry with a smile and gave him a peck to his cheek, "Just happy 'bout bein' married to ya fo' 5 years now."

And he was. He really, truly was happy, if not to say ecstatic, but Harry didn't know the real reason yet. Of course he was happy about being married to Harry for so long now. Harry was the love of his life and he wouldn't want to live without him. But today was a special day. Him and Roxy and the photographer had thought about this for a long time, before they had thought this up. Today wasn't just like any other couple photo shoot - today, Eggsy would tell Harry he was pregnant.

The last few weeks Eggsy hadn't felt too good. Sometimes he had been sick in the morning, sometimes he was tired all day, and other times he would be in a bad mood for no good reason, so he had seen a doctor two weeks ago. And that's when he had learned he was 11 weeks pregnant. With Harry's child.

He had cried. There had been no way to hold the tears back when Charlotte, his favourite doctor at Kingsman medical wing, had smiled at him and told him: "Galahad, you're pregnant. Congratulations!". But he had wanted something special to tell Harry about it, so he went to Roxy's flat and told her first. She had been overjoyed, as she knew him and Harry had talked about children and Eggsy had always wanted to be a father one day, so the two had celebrated and then sat down to think of how to tell Harry.

And now, here he was, 13 weeks pregnant, already a few pounds heavier but nothing too visible - Harry had pinned it on his cooking and had promised to cook healthier for Eggsy - and about to tell his husband he would be a father in a few months.

Finally Leslie, the photographer, arrived and smiled at them brightly, hugged them and asked them how they were, did a bit of small talk while she looked for the perfect place. She spied a quiet, beautiful spot with lots of yellow and white flowers and two trees whose branches let the sun through, and started to put her equipment up.

"Now," she said, clapped her hands and smiled at the two waiting men, "Let's do some pictures!"

She told them exactly what to do, which Eggsy was quite thankful for, and made a lot of pictures. Harry hugging Eggsy from behind and placing a gentle kiss on his temple, both of them face-to-face with Eggsy standing on his tip-toes to reach Harry's lips, them holding hands and smiling at the camera, and so forth.

After about half an hour she grabbed her bag and said: "So, I had an idea for this shooting."

Now was the time.

"I have those two chalk boards and some chalk, what would you say if either of you takes one of those boards and writes a few words describing the other one on them? And then we can take some pictures with those boards."

This was what him, Roxy and Leslie had thought of. How he would tell Harry.

"Sounds great," Eggsy grinned and Harry agreed too. Leslie ordered them to stand back-to-back, then she gave the empty chalk board and a piece of chalk to Harry, before she went back to her bag and produced a second board. This one, however, wasn't empty. She had already prepared it, the words "You're going to be a Dad" written prettily on it in big, white, chalky letters. She gave the board to Eggsy, careful as to prevent Harry from seeing what was already written on it, then she snapped a few photos of them writing; or pretending to write and making funny, knowing faces at the camera instead.

"Okay, now turn around. Don't show your boards yet," she said and went into position. She raised her camera and told Harry to show his board first, and so he did.

_Gentle_

_Caring_

_Strong_

The board said in Harry's neat handwriting and it made Eggsy grin like an idiot. Leslie captured the moment with her camera, before she said: "Okay, now it's Eggsy's turn."

Eggsy felt his nerves rising again and the prickling feeling of excitement bubbled in his stomach and chest, while he looked at Harry's smiling and anticipating face.  
He wet his lips, looked down onto the board a last time, looked back up at Harry and then turned the board in his hands.

It felt as though time was slowing down when Eggsy watched Harry read what was written on the board, his eyes following the letters until they widened and his smile faltered, making room for a shocked - no surprised - expression, he read the board once more, twice, and then looked up at Eggsy's face. Both of them didn't hear the constant shutter of Leslie's camera as she worked not to miss a single second of this moment.

"You're-," Harry started, but his voice broke off.

"Yer cookin's fine," Eggsy said quietly, confirming the question Harry hadn't asked.

Harry's chalk board fell to the floor, forgotten by Harry as he made his way over to Eggsy in three long strides. Eggsy could do nothing else than just let his board fall onto the grass too, before Harry wrapped his arms around him, pressed Eggsy's body flush to his own and kissed him, kissed him, kissed him.

Emotions washed over Eggsy, until he felt like he was in heaven and forgot everything around him except Harry. Harry's lips were a gentle and sweet, but constant press against his own, they only broke apart to gulp in a breath of air before Harry kissed him again, and again, for what felt like an eternity. Then, when they had to break the kiss to breath properly, Harry buried his nose against Eggsy's neck and breathed in his husband's scent. Eggsy leaned his forehead against Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes, but only a few seconds later his eyes opened again in shock, when a chocked-off sob came from Harry.

"Are you crying? Babe?" Eggsy mumbled into Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe a bit," Harry whispered back and Eggsy laughed. He didn't laugh about Harry, it was a happy, joyful laugh about their joined bliss.

 

The photos turned out beautifully and Harry put them all in an album. Of some he had ordered extra copies, to put them up on the wall in the living room, later joined by photos of Eggsy with a steadily growing tummy and eventually of their lovely, beautiful daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to chat with y'all on [my tumblr](http://agent-eggy.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_bakadoll)! ♥


End file.
